monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruan Ju-Long
thumb|150px|right Being the transfer student is always hard. Being far from home is always difficult, even more so if home is all the way in another world! Ju-Long may be a far way from the fairytale world, but he's ready to make the most out of his time at Monster High, even if he does feel a bit out of place at times! He is wallpacapaca's 8th character on the Lab! Biography Personality In contrast to how confident and mature he normally is at Ever After High, in new situations Ju tends to be rather flustered, stumbling over his words and shying away from other people. This is very apparent during his time at Monster High, tending to stay away from other students as much as possible. That said, he retains his moral code, as well as his strength from his days of training to be the next Mulan. When he sees others in trouble, he'll always be the first to rush in and help. He's still hardworking, and at the top of his class in terms of marks. No matter where he finds himself, Ju will always be striving to be the best version of himself he can be! Yet, he does miss his home a lot, and it shows. Ju is almost always looking for excuses to call his friends back home in an attempt to salvage any semblance of his old life. Perhaps he needs someone who's willing to help him break out of his shell! Appearance In this form, Ju has pale green scales that cover the majority of his body, as opposed to skin. Along with his piercing green eyes and long black hair, it's easy to say that Ju has a rather striking appearance. Adding green streaks to his hair doesn't help either. That said, there are parts of his body that are still patchy as his transformation hasn't finished quite yet. Due to this, he wears a lot of long clothing and a mask on his face to hide the parts that aren't so monstrous. His odd style choices don't help him blend in either. They say layers are a trans boy's best friend, and it's easy to see that with how Ju dresses. Almost always wearing a sweater with some kind of jacket over it, Ju's does have influences of Chinese streetwear creeping into his looks. One of his favourite articles of clothing is a golden yellow hoodie with the Chinese symbol for "Gold" printed on it, as it reminds him of the armour he used to wear back home. History While the life that he can remember is rather boring, simply going to school and coming home to train, it's what happened when he was born that makes Ju a rather stand out character. The day he was born, his mother couldn't have been any happier. She was due to give birth to a baby girl who could keep her story alive. However, when the baby was stillborn. It wasn't breathing, it wasn't alive. She wept and wept, even running off with the baby to a nearby shrine to mourn for the loss. Babies weren't meant to be taken so soon. As she cried by the shrine, not sure what to do now, an ancient dragon appeared, and took the child into it's arms. He explained that if he infused some of his own blood with the baby, they might be able to save it, and they did. The baby breathed, it cried, it was alive. Now the tears were of joy. Yet, there was something the dragon neglected to tell the mother. As the child grew older, they would slowly take on more dragon like qualities, and even gain the ability to transform into one. She began to realize this when her child came running in, saying he could understand what his pet dragon was saying. Being born a girl, the pressure to take on the story of Mulan was an ever present pressure in the life of this child. Yet, the more and more they wore the armour and played pretend war, they more and more the child felt as though they were never meant to be in this body. Around the age of 12, Ju came out to his mother as transgender, and she said that she accepted him regardless. In fact, she admitted it might put a fun twist on their story, as everyone would be expecting he would secretly be a girl, but he was in fact a handsome young man just like everyone else. At some point during the break between his first and second years at Ever After High, Ju's began experiencing weird transformations, almost as if he were becoming more draconic himself. The transformations became more and more extreme, and by now almost his entire body is transformed. After speaking with the dragons at a shrine close to his home, he learned that one day he'd be able to switch between the two forms easily, but for now he's stuck in this transition period. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Ju packed up his things and left for an exchange to Monster High, where he's ready to learn all he can about the new monster world he's found himself an impromptu part of! Relationships Family Hua Mulan :One might think at first that if you were the child of one of the most famous female warriors in history, and you turned out to be a transgender boy, you might have a strained relationship with said female warrior mom. However, that could be further from the truth when it comes to Ju and his mother. The two share a close bond that doesn't seem like it will shatter any time soon, and Mulan is in fact very happy that her son is happy and confident in who he is. It's not every day you get to see such a close relationship, but Ju feels very lucky to have the family he has! Friends Current Status :While Ju does have a lot of friends, they are all students at Ever After High. Despite the fact he himself is very shy, don't be scared to try and talk to him! He's always open for new friends! Romance Current Status :While in all technicality, Ju is still single, he is very infatuated with a girl at Ever After High. Although, that doesn't mean that he's completely closed to the idea of a relationship here at Monster High! Enemies Current Status :At the moment Ju doesn't have any enemies that he is aware of. There's always a possibility that the list may grow, but for now he's content being quiet and not causing any trouble Pet Heiyan :Heiyan and Ju have been together since the day he was born! Not only is Heiyan a descendant of the dragon that saved Ju's life, but he's also a great friend and amazing partner. He can shift sizes to fit comfortably in with the other Secret Creepers in the Catacombs, but he's most comfortable flying through the skies with Ju on his back playing Dragon Games! Gallery Hua_Ju-Long_final.png|Ju as he looks attending Ever After High!|link=https://everafterhighmirrorportal.wikia.com/wiki/Hua_Ju-Long Trivia * The name for Ju's pet, Heiyan, translates to Black Eyes, which is a much cooler name for a dragon than Nevermore if you ask me * Ju's Monster High casual look is inspired by his original design overall! Category:Characters Category:TtMDec18 Category:Males Category:Ever After High Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Dragon